Split Personality? I think not
by Kitsune Yosei
Summary: A group of girls running from something hunting them down frocing them to be other people in order to survive. People dying, family growing apart, and more innocent people getting hurt from the girl's problems. Things starts to change but will it be for better or is it for worse? Formerly 'Failure Extraordinaire'
1. Chapter 1: Yumiko

Disclaimer: This story would not make sense at first but trust me it will. Most of the events may not fit the setting and/or events before it but I assure you one thing. It's all part of the story. Names may not match but the subject in every chapter just the same person unless stated. Good luck reading and I hope you bear with me.

* * *

><p>A girl with short black hair with purple highlights walked around the airport waiting for her relatives to pick her up. She checked her black wrist watch as she walked towards the waiting area. Her black boots made squeaking noises as it made contact with the tiled floor of the airport. She continued to chew her gum while constantly checking her phone. Soon, her relatives came into view and greeted her with smiles, hugs, and the occasional kisses.<p>

'Oh we haven't seen you in years Yumiko!'

Her aunt gushed at her niece who continued to chew her gum nonchalantly. The girl's change didn't bother the family which Yumiko thanked profusely. She just nodded and walked with them towards the car. It was actually more of a van which can accommodate nine people including the driver. Once they all settled in, her cousins sat near her and asked her a million question within seconds. She just continued to chew her gum. She blew and made the gum pop before she spoke.

'Shut up. You're annoying.'

She crossed her legs and looked ahead for she was in the middle. Everybody hushed and it was like that all the way to their house. Once they dropped the girl at her newly bought house, they were curious about one thing.

'Yumiko, why don't you just live with us? It will be more fun.'

There where a silent agreement in the family in which she frowned. She crossed her arms and removed her shades only to show lilac eyes which shot an icy glare at them. They knew something's different with their Yumiko from the moment they picked her up. She wasn't her bubbly self anymore. She even cut her hair short and placed some purple highlights. Maybe it's just a phase. She's a teenager so probably it's a phase. That single glare gave them the message that she didn't want to mingle with them anymore. She want to cut off ties with them for good. She got tired of her own family and thus she needed space. That's why she was like that or so they thought.

'Whatever. Good bye.'

She sauntered inside her new house and slammed the door in front of her family. That meant one thing. All ties with them are officially cut off. There will be no more calls, gifts, and no more smiles from Yumiko Asakawa, the sweetest girl in the family.

**~o~o~o~o~o~**

A Japanese girl in New York city was found dead in her own apartment. Her wrists were slit and she hung herself below the ceiling fan. Police concluded that this girl was problematic so they didn't check the body properly. Aside from that, no one claimed the body so off she goes to the medical schools or maybe her bones may be used as a skeletal model in a science lab I mean, who knows right? Besides, who would bother giving this girl a funeral if they can get money from selling her.

'What a cruel world. It's such a waste I have to kill her for _her_ to survive.'

A figure from the alley way illuminated by the city lights emerged with its hood shadowing the face the mysterious person have. The only clue was it's slightly tanned cheeks and jaw along a pair of plump lips which formed a smirk. The stranger reached for its phone and texted _her_.

**_To: Electra Heart  
>From: Ravena Night<em>**

_Hey, I finished the job perfectly. How's the family doing?_

**~o~o~o~o~o~**

Yumiko's phone buzzed from the counter top which meant that someone texted her. She walked towards her phone and checked it. It was her friend from Latin America. She smiled at her friend's message and sat on the counter top. She replied to her friend.

**_To: Celestine Astra  
>From: Orianna Lux<em>**

_Really? I haven't heard from you for ages! Everything's peachy here I mean, it sucks! I'm not sayin' I hate it it's just that I'm disgusted. They all suck like leeches. You know how much I hate fake smiles. _

She sent her message to her friend while she took a bite from her pre-bought cheese burger. She sat on her sofa and turned on the TV to watch some nonsensical shows. After some time, She stared at the wall while millions of thoughts swirled in her mind. Is she even in the right mind? Why is she doing all of this? She even dragged her friends in this lifestyle. How long would they all last before they have nowhere to go? The questions and doubts in her mind were endless and the possibility of getting caught in the act is currently below the charts but how long would the fake sense of safety would last around her and her friends? She even dragged a child in this! A sweet little girl from Belarusian origin along with her older sister. She ran her slender fingers through her short hair as she groaned in annoyance.

'Everything is possible. We can do this and we will all survive this.'

She reassured herself as she stood up and went in the bathroom to take a hot bath. She sat in the hot water thinking of plans on how she can get through this mess she's currently in. It's worse than the hellish life she went through when she was an innocent little girl who loved to smile with a heart of gold and a smile that can brighten up a whole ballroom hall. Everything's different now and the only thing she have to do is to accept it.


	2. Chapter 2: Orion

Evie sighed as she opened the luggage she stole from a female passenger. It was filled with racy clothing article and a whole bunch of make-ups and other products most girls use. She relaxed on the couch while looking at the ceiling remembering what happened the night before she got here in Japan.

**~o~o~o~o~**

_'one two, one two, one two three...'_

Silvery tutus fluttered as the ballerinas twirled around the girl in blue and white with glitters sprinkled on her clothes. Her translucent tutu in the shape of a snowflake fluttered around as she twirled around. The bright spotlight limited her vision of her audience. The live orchestra weaving a very sorrowful sound for her to dance with.

_'twirl, jump, adagio, arabesque, ballonné, brisé, out.'_

She then exited from the stage and relaxed in the backstage while waiting for her part. She didn't realize that her dreamer mother's words would come true. Her being a prima ballerina. She did loved the attention of people but she got sicked of all the performances in Europe. The prima ballerina grabbed a bottle filled with glittery substance and read the tag attached to it.

'_Pour this on your dress. It will make it look more magical. _Damn right it would.'

She rolled her eyes and stood up ready to walk out of the performance and go somewhere far from ballet and her mother. She removed the blonde wig from her head and let her long dark brown hair free. She then looked in the mirror and removed her baby blue contact lenses and revealed her vibrant forest green eyes. She sat once more on the chair and grabbed her Ben Folds glasses and wiped it before putting it on. She then stood up and grabbed her white mittens and walked out of the dressing room and out of the hallway. Without her blue contact lenses, nobody recognized her as the prima ballerina named Orion Hex. She walked out of the opera house and hailed a cab.

'To the nearest airport please.'

The driver hummed a noise of agreement before driving off to the nearest airport. The girl's unusual outfit tickled the driver's interest thus led him striking a conversation.

'Miss? isn't it a little bit early for you to wear such thick clothing?'

The girl's perfect eyebrow rose at the driver dropped the question which made the girl smiled.

'Oh. I was in the middle of my ballet performance when I decided to leave it all behind and go somewhere ballet isn't involve.'

She smiled at the driver who hummed in understanding.

'So you're a performer? Tell me, are you the type of ballerina that dances beside the prima ballerina?'

This question made the girl's smile brighter as she let out a giggle.

'Nope, I'm the prima ballerina. People call me _Oiron Hex_.'

The driver's eyes widen as he stepped on the breaks a little too hard.

'You're **the** Orion Hex everybody talks about?! The prima ballerina who danced for the Queen of England?!'

This time, the girl laughed openly and wiped a tear that rolled out of her eye while she was laughing.

'yes. That's me.'

The driver then smiled and drove. Once they got to the nearest airport, the girl gave him a cheque with her signature.

'Here, have a merry Christmas.'

She smiled at the driver before she walked away from the stunned driver. He looked at the cheque and saw the amount on it.

'forty five thousand bucks?! God bless that girl!'

Once the ballerina got on the plane, she relaxed on her chair and looked at the window. The starry autumn skies bore her after staring at it for a whole five minutes. She then crossed her arms and leaned back. The chair beside her was now occupied by a man maybe in his twenties. His blond hair made him look like he's in a boyband and judging by his clothes he's probably the '_I'm-so-poor-but-I'm-handsome-that's-why-I-can-only-give-you-my-love'_ or the _'I'm-a-vagabond'_ type. Do they even have those types of guys in a boyband? She doesn't even know. All she knows is that she will be sitting with this guy for a couple of hours. A man in a black suit and tie approached the blond man and asked if he's comfortable sitting there in a very hushed tone.

'It's fine Romario. Besides she doesn't look like she's involved in the business.'

And those two men have the nerve to talk about her? She officially hated the blond man now. The hushed tones they used was barely audible but thanks to her meditation and her will to enhance her senses, she heard it loud and clear. She played it cool and pretended she didn't even hear a thing the two older men were talking about. She just listened carefully in their conversation before the plane took off. She then looked out of the window and stared at it for a bit before briefly closing it. She felt the blond man shifted in a position which faced her.

'Hey, where's your mom?'

What a way to start a conversation. He was thinking that the girl beside her wearing a blue and white sparkly tutu was either kidnapped or she ran away from home. It was just his hunch. He's no Vongola to possess the hyper intuition. He's a Cavallone and that's why he uses hunches, not hyper intuitions.

'None of your business.'

Her icy voice chilled the blond man. Oh she was snobby alright, but he was determined to know the truth but she wasn't too keen on taking part in the conversation the man started. She didn't appreciate the gesture of the man who was flashing her a ridiculously charming smile that irritated her. She wished for him to back the hell up and stop talking and breathing.

'I was just asking.'

Oh here he goes again with his smile! It's annoying her so much she can't even hide it. She was about to retort when a man grabbed her and locked her head in his arms. Have I ever told you how bad he smells?

'Everybody, put your hands up or her pretty little head gets blown to pieces!'

Whatever she did to deserve this punishment, she's sorry she's not really sorry. This man is the personification of every foul smell you wouldn't want to smell in your entire life. For God's sake! She grew up in a house that smells like wild flowers and also immaculately white with shining floors and polished furnitures! She's too pristine to be held by a man who smells like body odor and human waste!

'Let me go.'

She demanded but the man just laughed while his friends walk around pointing their guns at the passengers. She huffed and rolled her eyes in annoyance. First, the blond man and now this? She can't get unluckier now could she? Having enough of the bad smell she had been breathing in for literally five minutes, she stomped on the man's foot with which made the man yelp and loosen the hold around her neck only for him to get punched square on the jaw. It sent him flying a little which the girl ensured to kick his stomach. He hit his head hard and soon, his vision faded to black. The other men who were with the now knocked-out man rushed to her but most of them were knocked out by some men in black suits while the others were whipped? Oh. It was the blond who whipped the goons. He then looked at her and smiled once again which worsen the girl's mood.

'I didn't know you can pack a punch!'

'Oh really? Want me to test it on you?'

Her comeback surprised the male who laughed heartily. She just groaned and sat once again on her assigned chair. She dozed off while the blond was rambling on about her fighting capacity.

_'I can't wait for this plane to land. I think I might puke from the damn smell of that bastard.'_


	3. Chapter 3: Lilith

The birds chirping a melodic tune woke up the slumbering girl. She wasn't pleased but she can't do anything about that, she's just another locked-up princess in a huge manor in the middle of nowhere. Her golden tresses in a mess and a drool dripped from her mouth which she wiped with her night-gown as she stare blankly at the wall opposite to her. Out of all lives she would've lived, why this? She hates being locked up in the manor unable to frolic with the flowers and sit under the trees. She stood up and walked towards the balcony connected to her room. She sighed as she take a good look at the place behind the ivy-covered walls and moat. It was a forest consumed by the red and orange color of Fall. Foxes ran around while the rabbits hide in their burrows, deers ran around while birds fly away for migration.

'Why do I have to stay in this damned place?'

She sighed once more as she went back inside her room and closing the balcony doors. A maid knocked on her door and asked her if she would need help preparing for the day.

'I will change by myself. I need some time alone please.'

There was a faint _'Yes young miss.'_ before the footsteps faded down the hallway. Her honey brown eyes glanced at the clock in her room. It was almost eight in the morning and the breakfast will be served at around eight thirty. She just sighed and grabbed the nearest dress which was a maroon one with white accents here and there. She just stared at it before shrugging and actually putting it on. She checked herself in font of the mirror before nodding to herself and heading towards the kitchen even though it's still eight o' nine. She just grabbed some bread and headed for the backyard to scatter.

'I wonder where _that_ is..'

She pondered while walking around the hedge maze her feet carrying her towards the middle of the maze. There stood a tower which looked like it was built in some fairy tale setting with vines crawling around it and the door bolted shut. She then climbed using the bricks that weren't placed properly which were sticking out. She may be stuck in a manor but that doesn't mean she can't do anything. She was forced to learn fencing, rock climbing, reading and writing hieroglyphics along with other ancient language no girl her age would want to learn. Once she climbed in the window, she noticed that the tower was covered in dust and there were no signs of life.

'But why are there furnitures?'

She spoke to herself as the four windows illuminated the room she's in. The ceiling was painted with angels which looked like it was from the Renaissance era. The walls were also covered with illustrations of fairy tales. There was little red riding hood going to her grandma's house, Cinderella dancing with her prince, the little mermaid turning into sea-foam, Rapunzel combing her hair, sleeping beauty sleeping on her bed with thorny vines crept around her, and Snow White in a glass coffin. She then noticed a trap door under the rug she's standing on. She removed the rag and opened the door which revealed the staircase leading downwards. She closed it and resumed looking around.

**~o~o~o~o~o~**

Somewhere in Argentina, a girl wearing a white summer dress laid on the road with her limbs twisted in an abnormal fashion. Her blood covered the gray pavement and seeped in her white summer dress, her dainty flower crown lay there on her head with blood splattered on it. A wealthy business man was arrested for killing his own daughter while his wife pointed her husband's gun to the side of her head before pulling the trigger. She was dead. It was indeed a scene worth watching. The police officers and bystanders didn't notice a figure sitting on the ledge of the opposite building chuckling to itself while punching a number on it's phone before pressing the call button.

'This will be a good news to _her_.'

**~o~o~o~o~o~**

The girl with golden tresses heard her phone ringing from her dress' pocket. She fished it out and pressed the green button not even bothering to check the caller I.D.

'Yes?'

The familiar voice of her friend filled the silence in the tower.

_'everything's done here! It's time.'_

'Alright. see you all soon.'

She pressed the red button before throwing her phone on the floor and stepping on it shattering the expensive phone to bits. She then climbed out of the tower and headed back to her room to grab her scissors and hid it in her dress. She then went to the library to start a fire. She threw a lighter on a bookshelf which was devoured by the fire. The flames spreaded in the library as she closed the door while heading for the kitchen.

'Hello miss Lilith.'

The maid greeted her whom she smiled at and turned the gas tanks open. She then closed the door and ran towards the front door while the chef walked in and light up the stove not really noticing the smell. From the front gates, she felt the impact throw her hard to the newly polished gates. The fire devoured the place while the heiress danced around with her pre-prepared luggage filled with cold hard cash. She bowed low and chuckled to herself.

'I bid you all _adieu_.'

She danced around while making her way towards the highway to hail a cab and go to the nearest airport to meet the _others_ in Japan. Once she got a cab which brought her to the nearest airport, she bought a ticket and rode the plane bound for Japan. Once she settled in, she noticed weird looking men back at the airport looked quite unusual. They were making a huge mess while shouting loudly at each other. There was this silver haired man who was shouting profanities while the man who looks like he's the boss was just sitting there. A group of rowdy men? Sounds like it. Llilith just hoped that they don't bother her while she's there.


End file.
